Wielki harmider w Harmidomu
31 maja, 2016 1 czerwca, 2016 10 czerwca, 2016 25 lipca, 2016 25 lipca, 2016 21 września, 2016 2 października, 2016 10 października, 2016 17 października, 2016 17 października, 2016|produkcja = 026|widzowie = 1.70 milionów|scenariusz = Chris Savino|reżyser = Chris Savino|scenorys = Kyle Marshall|poprzedni = "Rock 'n' Roll na koncercie"|następny = "Miss inna niż inne"}}Wielki harmider w Harmidomu '(ang. ''It's a Loud, Loud, Loud, Loud House) – dwudziesty szósty odcinek pierwszego sezonu serialu Harmidom oraz dwudziesty szósty odcinek ogółem. Streszczenie Dzieci sprzątają poddasze, gdzie znajdują list mówiący, że w domu ukryta jest fortuna. Harmidom przeradza się w pole bitwy. '''Prolog W Harmidomu trudno zdobyć jakiekolwiek pieniądze, więc każda kwota uważana jest za cenną. Kiedy Hirek znajduję ćwiartkę dolara między poduszkami na sofie, siostry natychmiast starają się mu ją odebrać, jednak gdy ten zaprzecza oddania pieniędzy, rzucają się na niego. Bogdan słysząc walkę dzieci wymierza im karę za ich chciwość. Dzieci muszą wyczyścić strych. Poszukiwania czas zacząć Podczas sprzątania, Hirek odkrywa list, który według niego został napisany przez poprzedniego właściciela domu, Zofię Mamońską. W liście napisane było, że jej rodzina zawsze walczyła o pieniądze, więc dlatego ukryła stertę pieniędzy dla tego, który odnalazł list. Hirek mówi o liście swoim siostrom, których "nie za bardzo" przekonała historia o ukrytych pieniądzach. Okazuje się, że od początku w to wierzyły i w ukryciu przed rodzeństwem zaczynają przeszukiwać dom, aby odnaleźć skarb. Kiedy Hirek dowiaduje się o podstępach sióstr, te znowu zaczynają się bić. Bogdan kolejny raz przychodzi im powiedzieć, żeby przestały i dokończyły czyszczenie strychu. Na strychu Hirek ponownie czyta list i decyduje się podążać za wskazówkami. Spogląda na lustro, na którym wisi drugi list z podpowiedzią. Hirek czyta ten list i mówi, że aby znaleźć następną wskazówkę, muszą "dostać się na dno sprawy". To spowodowało, że on i jego siostry szaleńczo, we wszelaki sposób przeszukują najmniejszy zakamarek domu, mając nadzieję na znalezienie skarbu (chociaż w pokoju Holly, która śpi, starają się być jak najciszej, by jej nie obudzić). Zdenerwowane siostry, dlatego że niczego nie znalazły atakują Hirka, zmuszając go do oddania listu, wierząc, że zawiera on inną wskazówkę, którą Hirek przed nimi zataił. Jednakże ich walka powoduję rozdarcie listu na dziewięć części. Współpraca - ważna rzecz Kiedy dzieci zaczynają narzekać na to, że ich droga do znalezienia pieniędzy zostaje zniszczona, Hirek poucza siostry, mówiąc, że jeśli będą dalej działać w ten sposób, nigdy nie znajdą pieniędzy. Siostry zdają sobie z sprawę z tego, że postępowały nie fair i postanawiają pogrzebać topór obiecując, że od tej pory będą ze sobą współpracować. Hania podnosi małą Holly, która już się obudziła z drzemki. Hirek odkrywa, że na jej pieluszce przyklejona jest koperta, wewnątrz której znajduję się mapa, prowadząca do skarbu. Podążając za mapą, dzieci dochodzą do dużego, czerwonego znaku "X" na podwórku. Hirek i Hercia wykopują ją (z dodatkową pomocą Hen) i znajdują walizkę zawierającą 500 dolarów (około 1850 zł), którą rozdzielają po równo między sobą, co oznacza, że każdy z nich otrzymuje po 45 dolarów (około 168 zł). Epilog W domu, rodzice zauważają, że ich dzieci świętują swoje odkrycie. Okazało się, że Bogdan wymyślił "Sharon DeMonet" i jej listy, aby dzieci nauczyły się ze sobą współpracować i dzielić, a pieniądze, które znaleźli to jego premia z pracy. Niestety cały jego plan spowodował jeden wielki chaos, więc jego żona - Rita zmusza go do posprzątania bałaganu dzieci. Podczas sprzątania strychu, Bogdan mówi, że cieszy się, że jego dzieci w końcu potrafią się ze sobą dzielić. Następnie zauważa dziesięciozłotówkę leżącą na ziemi, więc podnosi ją, a później przypadkowo uderza się deską w głowę, tą samą, w którą uderzył się Hirek. Bohaterowie * Hirek * Hania * Honia * Harma * Hila * Hela * Hercia * Hen * Hola * Hala * Holly * Rita * Bogdan Ciekawostki * Okazuje się, że Honia trzyma przy sobie wsuwkę, którą używa do otwierania zamków. * W tym odcinku po raz pierwszy pękły okulary Halszki. * Tło karty tytułowej tego odcinka wygląda nieco podobnie do tej z odcinka "Projekt Harmidom". * Holly jako jedyna nie angażowała się w poszukiwanie pieniędzy, najprawdopodobniej dlatego, że drzemała (a także przez fakt, że jest dzieckiem). * Po tym odcinku aktorka Hila, Cristina Pucelli (Monika Kwiatkowska w polskim dub), zrobiła sobie przerwę na dwa pełne odcinki (S1E14, S1E15). Powraca w "Niedobór uwagi". * Jeżeli 500 dolarów zostało podzielone przez wszystkie 11 dzieci Harmidomska, Hala domyśla się, że otrzymają po 45.454545 dolarów. Ta sprawa zawiera tylko dolary, a 500 nie jest wielokrotnością 11. * Jakby przełumaczyć tytuł z oryginału na Polski, to by wyszło: "To jest harmi, harmi, harmi, harmi dom". * Morał: '''Najważniejsza jest współpraca. **Pieniądze są źródłem wszelkiego zła. Odniesienia * ''It's a Loud, Loud, Loud, Loud, House ''- angielski tytuł odcinka jest odniesieniem do filmu z 1963 roku, It's a Mad, Mad, Mad, Mad World (tłum. Ten szalony, szalony świat) * [https://pl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ouija '''Ouija] - kiedy Hercia próbuję skontaktować się z duchem, używa tej planszy znanej głównie jako tablica Ouija. * 'Spongebob Kanciastoporty '- kiedy Hania i Honia z przerażenia krzyczały na widok szkieletów leciała ta sama muzyka, jak w odcinku Nie wszystko złoto, kiedy pan Krab powiedział SpongeBobowi, żeby użył nowej szpachelkę, bo złamał starą. * 'Sherlock Holmes '- Hila nazwała Hirka "Sherlockiem". * Aerosmith - cytat Harmy "Dream on" odnosi się do linii z piosenki o tej samej nazwie. Powtarzające się żarty * Hirek udzerza w głowę luźną deską podłogową na poddaszu. * Rodzeństwo walczy/szuka pieniędzy. * Bogdan mówi dzieciom, żeby posprzątały poddasze. * Siostry wyrzucają Hirka z ich pokoi. en:It's a Loud, Loud, Loud, Loud House es:Es una Casa Loud, Loud, Loud he:מטורף, מטורף, מטורף, מטורף בבית id:Ini Rumah Keluarga Loud, Loud, Loud, Loud pt-br:Casa dos Loud Muito Barulhenta ru:Этот громкий, громкий, громкий дом! tl:It's a Loud, Loud, Loud, Loud, House zh:“ 真是吵，吵，吵，吵，吵闹” Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Sezon 1